nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
's Talk */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here Hey, Rainy, ish Moon :) I’m about to go to sleep, but I couldn’t find your Tumblr, so do you think you coukd relink me? Love you, bby! G’night! I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 07:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) '*poke* you dun have a deputy yet And... collab on WFW? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 22:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Not sure why I didn't do this on there xD hey do you want to get together and plan the snowball fight sometime this weekend? I'll be gone over break(cali woo) so we won't be able to get anything in then ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RAINY OMG 16 DAYS Please RP in the Medicine Den, my lovely admin. :3 ''You have been tangled... in the frost 23:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) NightdemonEdit Rank:Warrior Apperance: like Nightstorm except pure black with all red eyes and a huge scar runing down the whole right side of his face. Personality: complete oppisite of Nightstorm and is really merciless and blood thirsty History: was and still is the Evil side of Nightstorm he resides in the Darkforest but possess Nightstorm when he wants to. Family: same as Nightstorm 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 02:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Approve him please on JTC. Adoption Hi, can you put Sunstorm up for adoption? I never RP her. You have been tangled... in the frost 04:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, fellow staff member! This message has been sent to inform you that Firey(Cchen3) has been nominated as a rollback for NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! In order to allow users to begin voting, 2/3 of the administrators must approve. If you could please submit your vote by noon time tomorrow, when i shall be tallying them up, that would be fantastic! thank you, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC) He is called Nightdemon as he is Nightstorms inner demon I thought about this cat all night long --項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 18:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) How could you? ;_; You accepted Bubble Guppies-based characters from.... the rip-your-throat-out chick. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, Ninja means you accepted unrealistic cats made by Winx. They were based on show called Bubble Guppies . (That's what I understood from Ninja's message, anyway). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubble_Guppies Bubble Guppies is a preschool kids show about mutated fish-people. You have been tangled... in the frost 01:49, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This is what Ninja meant by her message earlier (Found this in The Clearing) "We only came to say hi, By the way, I'm Molly and these are my friends Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny" Molly said." ^^^ That was an RP by Winx. You have been tangled... in the frost 01:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Winx made Bubble Guppies characters, and I love that show it's so cute, my brother watches it. It kills me to watch her roleplay them lol xP Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Waffle Look, he's getting on us about swearing. *8:22The Unknown AfterlifeAnd RGBY are buggy as *8:22Wafflez44NO LANGUAGE. * *Tapes Loud's mouth.* *8:22LoudclawCensored * * Loudclaw rips off tape *8:23Wafflez44I DON'T CARE. *8:23LoudclawI wasn't the one to swear anyway *8:23Breezefeathers *8:23Wafflez44 *Puts soap in mouth.* *8:23LoudclawIT WAS AFTER YOU BITCH *8:23The Unknown AfterlifeI had to *I was proving a point *It was buggy *8:23Wafflez44 *Puts soap in Freeze's mouth.* *8:23BreezefeathersOH THE POTATOES *THEY BE CHASING THE LLAMAS *NU *8:24Wafflez44 *Wants admin powers to enforce rules on language.* *8:24LoudclawWAFFA * has left the chat. *8:24LoudclawWE GOT THEM CENSORED SO WE /COULD/ SWEAR *8:24Bluestar&BrightheartNOOOOOOOOO RAINY *COME BACK *(cries) *8:24LoudclawNINJA SWEARS *8:24BreezefeathersD: *8:24Wafflez44That's doesn't make it any better. *8:24LoudclawGINGER SWEARS *RAINY SWEARS *8:25BreezefeathersTATER SWEARS *8:25Wafflez44JET DOESN'T. *8:25The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Fissure and hits Loud *8:25LoudclawALL OF THEM EXCEPT JET DOES *8:25Wafflez44AND SHE BASICALLY RUNS THIS WIKI NOW. *8:25BreezefeathersJET IS LIKE THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T SWEAR *DAMMIT *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeLoud *You're OHKOed *8:25Loudclaw * Loudclaw loses 200 Energy out of 1399 remaining *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeFissure is an OHKO move *8:25Bluestar&BrightheartJet's pretty much the only person who doesn;t swear *8:25LoudclawNot to me *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeExtremely inaccurate *8:25LoudclawNot to the Power Suit *8:25BreezefeathersYeah *\ *8:26The Unknown AfterlifeBut OHKOs the opponent *8:26LoudclawAccept it, Waffa. *8:26Wafflez44 *Uses China's Frying Pan on Loud.* *No. *8:26Loudclaw * Loudclaw Sensemove. *8:26Wafflez44I only accept what is right. *8:26LoudclawEVERYBODY EXCEPT JET SWEARS/ *8:26Breezefeathersmy few friends irl swear Everyone on wiki swears *8:26Wafflez44AND ME. *8:26The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Fissure and it misses *8:26Wafflez44DUMMY. *8:26LoudclawYeah! *So ACCEPT IT. *8:26BreezefeathersExcept for JEt and You *Jet* *8:26Wafflez44If that's it. *Then that's it. *8:27LoudclawWhat're you gonna do *8:27Wafflez44But I'm not changing my old policy. *8:27Loudclawpermanently chatban us all until we stop swearing? *8:27Wafflez44For a bunch of punks. *Who want to sound cool. *8:27The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Guillotine *Sorry *8:27Wafflez44Swearing is for the unintelligent. *8:27Loudclaw * Loudclaw uses the Plasma Beam at After *8:27The Unknown AfterlifeI just had to make a point *8:27LoudclawI'm intelligent. *8:27Wafflez44Just remember that. *8:27The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife jumps up *8:27LoudclawProlly MORESO THAN YOU. *8:27Wafflez44Not if you swear. *8:28Loudclaw you, Waffa. *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeWaffle *8:28Loudclaw *Fuck you. *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeI swear very little *8:28Wafflez44SHUT UP LOID. *8:28Loudclaw *Loud *8:28Wafflez44 *Loid. *8:28Bluestar&BrightheartJust because you swear, it does not make you stupid *8:28LoudclawLOUD *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeSo I have some unintellegent moments *8:28Wafflez44LOID. *8:28LoudclawTHANK you Brighty. *AND IT IS LOUD YOU ING BITCH *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeGUYS *SHUT UP *SHUT *8:28Breezefeathers ING *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeUP *8:28Wafflez44SWEARING IS FOR STUPID PEOPLE. *8:28BreezefeathersSHUT *THE *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeRIGHT NOW *8:29Wafflez44PERIOD. *8:29BreezefeathersFUCK *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU *8:29BreezefeathersUP *8:29LoudclawWE ARE NOT STUPID *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBREAK IT UP *8:29LoudclawOW *NOW *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartWaffle, it's a form of expression *8:29BreezefeathersFUCKITY ITY ING *8:29LoudclawWE WILL FUCKING SWEAR IF WE WANT TO! *8:29Wafflez44For unintelligent people. *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartIn my oit's better than tattoos *8:29Wafflez44True dat. *:P *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeTrue *8:29Breezefeathers[http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/FUCKITY FUCKITYFUCKFUCKINGSHITFUCKITYFUCK *8:29LoudclawWaffa *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBut ll of you *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartEven if people swear, it does not make them stupid *8:29The Unknown Afterlife *all *8:29LoudclawI'm in Geometry a YEAR ahead *SO ACCEPT IT *8:29Wafflez44Intelligent people can swear once in a while. *8:30LoudclawI'm INTELLIGENT *8:30Wafflez44But all the time? *8:30LoudclawAnd I SWEAR *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartI don't swear a lot *8:30BreezefeathersI'm in Math two years ahead of my grade *8:30LoudclawWAFFA SHUT THE UP. *8:30BreezefeathersI'm in classes a year ahead of my grade *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartOnly if needed too *8:30Wafflez44SHUT UP LOID. *8:30Breezefeathersso *in my opinion *8:30LoudclawIt's LOUD *8:30Bluestar&Brightheart(sighs) *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeI'm in classes 1 year ahead *8:30LoudclawNot LOID *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartI quit *8:30Breezefeathersyou can shut the fuck up *8:30Wafflez44I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF. *8:30LoudclawLOID IS A BAD NAME *LOUD IS MY USERNAME YOU *FUCKFACE *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeAnd Algebra 2 *Bluestar&Brightheart has left the chat. *8:30Wafflez44JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE. *8:30LoudclawNO! *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeGUYS *8:30Wafflez44YES. *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeSHUT UP *8:31BreezefeathersSHUT *THE *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU *8:31LoudclawYOU GET THE *FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REPORT YOU! *8:31BreezefeathersSUCK *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeQUIET DOWN *8:31Wafflez44I'LL REPORT YOU. *8:31BreezefeathersFUCK *8:31LoudclawNOT IF I REPORT YOU FIRST *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU! *8:31Wafflez44 *Shuts up.* *8:31BreezefeathersFuck you both :) *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeOk *8:31Wafflez44I don't talk to immature brats. * *Turns away.* *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeDo you class me as an immature brat? *8:32Wafflez44No. *8:32The Unknown AfterlifeOk. *8:32Wafflez44You can see clearly most of the time. Yeah. So can you deal with him for me? Thanks. 04:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I almost forgot. He's calling me "Loid" instead of "Loud", even though I keep telling him NO, I really fucking HATE that name. 04:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Winx's Petition Oh, I am sorry Rainy for what I've caused. I am hoping you could maybe forgive me somehow. I regret doing that! It's just-- she has annoyed me a lot over the past two months since I joined and hurt my feelings a few times. Also, that petition that Sarah did with Lizard, I was thinking it would be OK if I did one with Winx, but it turned out it wasn't. I am so sorry Rainy! :) -- Blastoisestar 16:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy! Can I go through the archives in my free time and just tell you guys which cats haven't been done, and if you approve, can Ginger teach me how to make templates for the pages, can I help with the cat pages? bye bye love <333 [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Just for the record, I didn't actually die, honey. :) Love you, happy new years. (Love as in the internet friend love xD) You have been tangled... in the frost 04:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) were doing the snowball fight today, right? ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 18:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Please help Ok, a user names Blastiosestar is really getting me mad. First, she's lying. She says ZAYD WAS AN ADMIN ON HERE. Second, she keeps on accusing my friend for something my friend didn't make. I'm telling her.to stop, but she won't. Please help? Fire-types and Red (talk) 20:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, fellow staff member! As the new year starts one of the things are staff will be working on is more communication! So, starting next weekend we will be having neccesary 'hour-long meetings, once a week. You are required to attend these meetings, unless you have a valid excuse(out of town, you had to go to dinner, finals are the next you need to study etc.). You will be permitted one excused absense every month(we can make exceptions, of course) but you are required to seat through these meetings during which the nc staff will work together to try and come up with ideas and solutions to problems on the wiki. After speaking with Rainy and Ninja, we have decided on three time slots to pick between; as the meetings will be at the same time every single weekend. Please message me with the time slot that works best for you. (Note: Keep in mind that all of these time slots are WESTERN time zone) a) saturday from 3:00-4:00 pm b) saturday from 8:00-9:00pm c) sunday from 3:00-4:00 pm Please message me with the prefered time for our meetings. Thank you, Roboflight ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) GET BACK ON IRC xP 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) can I pwease use Stormstar for a few ceremoniess --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 22:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy. Ninja told me about the staff cut off. Before you say anything, don't be sorry or sad, I wasn't the best chatmod. <3 You had reasons, I'm sure. Im fine with being a normal member of NC. I love you. Ginger. u ok ~darky Hey Rainy! I'm trying to make Tater's cat, Spottedpaw, but Spotty02's cat, Spottedfire's template page was originally Spottedpaw, so it won't let me do it >.> Can you help me? [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 04:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have been feeling like a horrible admin lately, so I decided to kind of help the way I could. Like what should we do about these users' cats? Users or Cats that have barely roleplayed/haven't for some time. I'll add more later. Shadowclaw-Shadow328 Pinefur-Hawkfrost and bramblestar Icejay-Bannanibo Poppytail-Lightingstarstrikes Ivynose-Fernflight Crowfoot-~Crow~ Skysong-TheRealStarsong Tanglepaw-Cynderheart Sweetlily-Hey, Puffle Dude! Frostclaw-Creekstone12 Users that we know quite well that have not roleplayed for some time. Yes I know they are busy, but we can't have names being taken up. Roboflight KissMyAxe:3 Silverstourm LillyDaNinja Ash622 Avalanchestrike And may I please have the honors of deleting Zayd's and DeathTalon's cat pages? Pleeeeeease!? :3 -Crane Yes, I found a lot more users that have only roleplayed a few times, so I'll leave them some messages right now. I need something important to do. And also, what are we doing with Silverstar10's and CinderstarofThunderClan's cats? Didn't they both leave? Crane RAINY! Fernpaw Mousepaw- It's time for these two to have their ceremonies! You have been tangled... in the frost 00:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Help Rainy Rainy Blast had gone TOO FAR! Read this *BlastoisestarWinx, may I please murder you? *8:02Winxclubfan1We can sing 1D afterwards *8:02Blastoisestar... *8:02Winxclubfan1OR we can sing a theme song of something *8:03BlastoisestarDon't say 1E *1D *It makes me cry *8:03BreezefeathersEVERYTHING THAT KILLS ME MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE *8:03Blastoisestar1D broke up on the weekedn. * *weekend. *8:03BreezefeathersBABY I'VE BEEN I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEO *8:03Winxclubfan1REALLY? *8:03BreezefeathersSLEEP* *8:03BlastoisestarYeah. *;_; *8:03Winxclubfan1May I yell in happyness? *8:04BreezefeathersHmm *8:04Winxclubfan1Now lets sing *8:04Blastoisestar * Blastoisestar slaps Winx. *I ING HATE YOU *BERJRBGTHN *GET OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING *NO ONE LIKES YOU *WE ALL WANT YOU TO LEAVE NC *WE ALL ING HATE YOU *8:05Winxclubfan1Yea right *8:05BlastoisestarWHY BOTHER BEING ON HERE WHEN WE ALL HATE YOU *WE DO *OFF *GET OUT *8:05Winxclubfan1Just because I hate 1D? *8:05Blastoisestar OFF *OFF SLUT *THE HELL OFF YOU ING SON A BITCH! *8:05Breezefeathers * Breezefeathers backs away from explosion *8:05BlastoisestarGET OUT OF WIKIA *GET OUT *OFF *8:05Winxclubfan1Hyroglifics are terrific!Hyroglifics are terrific! hyroglifics are terrific! *8:05Blastoisestar THE RIGHT OFF! *8:05Winxclubfan1I WILL REPORT RAINY TO YOU *I was also Joking *8:05Blastoisestar... *Oh, who cares? *Awh, going to report are you? *8:06BreezefeathersLOL *8:06BlastoisestarAwh, scared? No! Stop right there! Blastoisestar is innocent! You can even ask Breezefeathers as she was there witnessing it! Here's proof of a full conversation: Please! Blast is innocent. I was there but away, and I saw everything! -- 20:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That was cleary edited, I was writing my own Novel and They wrote that, Unless you can't see it cleary it was CLEARY EDITED, Read mine, I DIDN'T say that. Winxclubfan1 20:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ugh Winx... so, so wrong... take a look at this: -- 20:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, As you know there was a bit of trouble on chat between Winx and Blast. As you can see Winx left chat logs and Lizard left a screenshot in Blast's defense. I did come on chat, asked Winx why she had to be such a jackass then banned her for a day, but as soon as I received information from one of my sources, I lifted the ban immediately. As it turns out, Lizard/Froakie edited the screenshots and Blast did indeed say the things that Winx claimed. I would like to request a ban/chatban for Blast and Froakie (for being rude, giving false evidence, and lying to the admins). -Crane Hi. You see, I was writing a story, and like I said to Mistybird, I didn't see half of those things Winx said as I away writing a story. Only little one like "you're selfish and a loser" and stuff like that. Lizard suggested to do screenshots, which I didn't really care about. Lizard cares for me, so he probably didn't want me to get banned and edited them. I asked him and he said "maybe", so it truly isn't my fault. I believed those screenshots Lizard did when he first showed me, and I was away too much. In the beginning of the argument, I just ignored Winx and started to write a story. I only looked back on chat every 10 minutes and only saw little immature things she said. I didn't see the big ones. If I did anything, I truly do apologize in advance and I'll do the best I can next time with evidence and stuff. Thanks! :) -- Blastoisestar 22:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but it's also time for Lavender's litter to be apprenticed. You have been tangled... in the frost 07:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm Creating A Heading Because You Need More Headings and I Don't Like Posting Messages Under Headings Completely Unrelated to My Message Hi, Rainy! I started an RP at the Apprentices' Den! Please RP there! You have been tangled... in the frost 04:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, rains, are you going to do the community blog tomorrow or did you do it last week(you'll have to excuse me my memory is quite the shit) ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG THIS UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU IS KILLING ME why helo yes i have not seen you in a long time how are you and also THEY MADE ANOTHER ONE. WATCH THE WHOLE THING ~darky We were playing truth or dare yesterday night, and Maple chose to dare xD I told her to go to you, and say her undying love for you :3 LOVE YOU <3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 22:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, could you PLEASE ban spotty and tater? ~darky Just letting you know that Breeze is a bit angry 'cause Darkeh hasn't been banned yet. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 02:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Also, Rainy, Fernpaw and Mousepaw need to become Warriors and Lavender's litter need to become apprentices. You have been tangled... in the frost 03:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but be warned that I will spam your talk page on Saturday until you do it! xDDDD You have been tangled... in the frost 03:39, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Ceremonies and All That Jazz Rainy, I'll be away for most of the day, so I won't get to RP the ceremonies. Can you still start them today and I'll RP tonight so we can continue them tomorrow? Thanks. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 22:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Joining quest Hi, Rainy, Can I rp Sepia in the new quest? It would be greatly appreciated! Best wishes, Lapis Lazuli (talk) 18:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) meow Hai Rainy~! So mah cat Rin is going to have her kits after much procrastination. So do I RP in the meddie den orrrr...? You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. 00:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) RPed~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. 02:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I Dunno Ok, false alarm, there's more Fire-types and Red (talk) 21:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *ahem* so I had a talk with viper, and here's some reasons how that person could've been cat: 1. The person (tyop) was first on cat's account, then he made out a new one two seconds later. 2. Cat kept on saying how she was going to beat him up, but the guy was at their uncle's house. 3. On the first time, he used perfect English, after that he was drunk messaging. 4. If the guy was at his uncle's house, then how could he get on cat's PC? I'm sorry about all the edits, but this was going too fast Screenshot_2014-01-24-16-49-55.png Screenshot_2014-01-24-16-53-20.png Screenshot_2014-01-24-16-54-42.png Screenshot_2014-01-24-16-59-41.png Screenshot_2014-01-24-17-01-09.png Chat? Winxclubfan1 16:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RAINY, I HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU My totally wonderful, amazing, talented, overall perfect friend Rainy. I've exchanged so many sappy words with you, that anything I say here will be a repeat of numerous conversations we've had xD Basically, what I need to do is make sure you see this terrible thing, which I'm sure you can remember from October. This time, I will be gone 6 or more months, but I'm not disappearing without goodbyes<3 I also left you a sappy little note on Wattpad. I love you so so so much. ~ And you forgive me again You're my only friend And I never meant to hurt you ~ '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Crys said some comments earlier today on chat that offended me. She basically asked me about my sexuality on main chat. The photos don't work... Lol, I love you <3 and that song omfg <3 JUST <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 03:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) added you on my old skype, cos my mum didn't know about the old one and she can have a bit o proof you're legit from this account idk whatever just add me Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder! I will leave my sig next time ^^ Lapis Lazuli (talk) 15:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So, Robo has deactivated and I feel really bad 'cause I feel like it's my fault and I'm all sad now. You have been tangled... in the frost 10:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat badges Hey rainy! I had this awesome idea of giving chat patrollers official badges I'm wondering if that's okay to that xP Fire-types and Red (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Chat Patrol' your nick: Azure how long you’ve been using chat: Years how many hours you spend on chat daily: 1-5 have you been kicked/banned from chat in the past two months: No do you know how to start pms with several people: No Lapis Lazuli (talk) 16:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along? LISTEN TO THE SONG DAMMIT I get dark only to shine 19:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC) why the fuck wouldn't you? and, dude, check it ''I get dark only to shine 21:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) OH FUCK IT GLITCHED ''I get dark only to shine 21:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) irc pls ''I get dark only to shine 21:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I wanted to host something that will hopefully work for once (I get sign ups, but nobody does the actual thing D:) so I was wondering if we could do an apprentice competition every month :) This is be based off RPs, so they'll actually have to RP. I'll take a few judges, and we'll see how well each apprentice does in the RPs and yeah. How does that sound? [[User:Cchen3|''FR''O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 04:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Heyo So I'm going to give away my cats. These are the ones: *Dark *Treekit *Tigerfur *Dragonclaw *Vanadium That is all Fire-types and Red (talk) 12:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello fellow judge! You signed up to become a judge and now we're judging! The points will be out of twenty, and you only judge the cats that were RPed. So here's the catergories to judge '''How well they RPed the character: They should have followed their cat's description and RPed it like they would in a normal RP.' '''This is worth five points. '''The spirit they showed in the RP:' Because this was supposed to be a fight, they should have shown a bit of spirit in their RP. I want you to judge on how well they showed their spirit. This is worth five points. Manners: Even though it was supposed to be a fight, it had to be in a polite way. How polite did you think they were? Worth five points. Did they really want to do this: Some people just sign up just because they feel like they have to, and don't RP. Did these contestants show how well they wanted to RP? Did you feel that they really wanted to do this? Worth five points. Too bad we got so little contestants, and have of them didn't RP D: Oh well, the four contestants you shall be judging on are Winx, Eevee, Gari (Fire types and Red), and Ginger. Please do not be harsh against a user just because you don't like them. Please pretend they are anonymous and judge that way. Post your scores for each catergory for each person in the comments on my blog, thanks! Try to get this done by tomorrow so I can post the scores. [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 00:32, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, I wanna know how to change my signature o-o I don't know how... I thought since ''your'' signature is really awesome, maybe you could help? <3 Also, I was wondering whether my cat Grass Sways in Breezes could have an apprentice when one of the kits comes of age? It's okay if you already have RPers in mind or you don't think I should. It's all good. And remember how Leaves Fallen in Autumn didn't think she was cut out to be a warrior? I thought she could be a loner-medicine cat kinda thing. Like if oyj have a thorn in your paw or something while your out patrolling she can come fix it up and you can just continue along on your patrol immediately. Thanks so much, Rainy!!! <3 FrostyBee123 (talk) 13:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply(because idk what to call this) Oh yay! Thanks rainy! I'd like my siggie to be... like... kinda like yours? Where you have the rectangle but its empty until you hover your mouse over it. Could I have something like that? :D Thanks so much. Err, yes, I'm just gonna go roleplay Leaves leaving the clan right now. She'll still be in the territory though (Den in pine corpse, goes to collect herbs at the herb patch, visits the camp every so often). Yup, thanks. My cat Grass Sways in Breezes has been a warrior for quite a while now and I've been looking forward to apprenticing some cat! Oh, and if you have an apprentice that needs a mentor then any cat is fine by me ;) FrostyBee123 (talk) 06:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiiiiya~! I was wondering, can I make more cats? Dankeee~! Aaah, thanks~! And mmm, 'cos of the cat limit, see~? But, yayy~ :D How's your day been~? Busy as well, what with upcoming assignment due dates and homework and stuff (tho I can't seem to stop myself from procrastinating... ( ;˚ ∆ ˚; )) :3 Want to, like, start a prolonged roleplay~? That is, a roleplay, but it doesn't have to be replied to immediately, just continued whenever one can~ ( o w o ) '''Hi rainy! :D Frosty here. About Breezes getting an apprentice~ Could she maybe have Seakit when he gets to be an apprentice? :) Thanks Rainy! <3 ' 'FrostyBee123 (talk) 05:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Am I allowed to approve cats? Or as a rollback I just you know patrol chat and stuff ;3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 00:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) RAINY! Firstly, happy birthday, lil' buddy! Hope you had a great day (or had a great day. I dunno. Ninja messaged me this morning my time saying it was your birthday today and...) I'd say a prayer for you, but I'm Atheist. :D Secondly, may I make ''one more cat? I currently have 10 cats, four of which I never use, one of which I'm prepared to kill. One of which I cannot kill (Ninja's orders), and two of which I don't really want to kill but may give up for adoption. Can I make one more kitteh? Pleaaaaase? You have been tangled... in the frost 09:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Since I know how to make pages, can I make 'em for those who need 'em? You have been tangled... in the frost 21:29, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Rainsy deary? You alive there? I MISS YOU! I FINALLY REMEMBERED WE HADN"T SEEN EACHOTHER IN SO LONG! AND YOUR HEAD WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? GOSH I HAVEN"T GIVEN MY CONGRADUTATIONS YET! BUT I CAN NOT TILL I SEE YOU IN CHAT OR CHAT YEAH I MISSE YOU AND SORRY FOR YELLING BUT UGH! *TACKLEHUGGGYS* It's just dancing Mama 01:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) IT RUNS IN MY BLOOD AND I CAN BE ON FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! Rainyyy... Hey Rainy, I don't mean to be a pain or anything, but it would be really convenient if Lavender's litter was apprenticed. Seakit and Thistlekit in the roleplays are starting to get a little bit agitated. And remember-Breezes gets to have Seakit~ <3 Thanks so much, Rainy! I son't mean to be a pain!! FrostyBee123 (talk) 14:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~ Hi, Rainy~! Say, I can't remember if I agreed to who was going to mentor Seakit, do you remember if I did? Danke~! Ah, mmkai~ Thanks~! But, mmm~ Could Ambersky be Seakit's mentor? I wanna see how I can write her aggraviation when she realises his relationship to my other cats Also, Mistkit and the rest of Yellowfang's litter's about apprenticing age, mind doing them as well~? I don' want a mentor for Mist so far so would it be okay if, if you also do Yellowfang's litter's apprenticing, just leave out the mentor part~? Danke~! My Skype's been on the frizz lately, so I'm posting here as well in case the message doesn't send. Rainy, my bear... May we create a Twolegplace for NC as a place where we can RP loners/kittypets? I think it would be better for the site, to be honest. You have been tangled... in the frost 10:02, May 6, 2014 (UTC) GO ON CHAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 22:21, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Rainy chat is down it won't work for me HELP ME!!!!Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? 23:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, Tangle got glasses. c: You have been tangled... in the frost 08:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh Rainybear It's time for the apprentice ceremonies of Thistle/Sea. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 11:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey bud. Pal. Friend. Matey. Hi. Haven't spoken with you for a bit. I know you have been Admin on this for a long time, but now I see this moment fit for congratulating you. Neato job you've been doin here. Truthfully, I really wanted to be an admin myself for a bit. I'm not gonna lie, I was frickin hyped. But thats not the point here. You were a really great friend to me on this wiki... probably one of my best friends in real life too. Heh, I sound pathetic, I don't even really know you. That really doesn't matter to me anymore though. Thanks for the times we spent, and for the laughs. I may just be rarely coming on the wiki nowadays. But I wish to be here for a little bit longer. Maybe we can mosey again sometime. See you later, Queen of the Unicorns ~Floatie DERP DERP DERP DERP Oh hai :3, Im Floatie 03:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) We Need To Talk Rainy, this wiki is dying. Misty's gone, Robo's gone, Icy's inactive, even you're inactive... which leaves Jet as the only remaining admin and Firey as her rollback. Two admins (three if you get your activity back up) is not enough to run a wiki this large. I know from experience. Which is why I'm officially proposing to you that you give your approval for me to become an admin. I'm one of the oldest users here, if not the oldest. I'm one of the most active users on here (I come here every day), and I'm basically doing all the admin stuff anyway (creating pages, patrolling JTC for any new additions). So, Rainy, I believe that I should become admin. I've spoken to Icy about it, and she believes I deserve rights too. Rainy, if I'm made admin, I promise I'll do my best to get this wiki up and running again. Please consider my request. With love, Tangle (your favourite Atheist) You have been tangled... in the frost 09:44, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~! I forgot to ask this a while ago, gomen, gomen~ But, I was wondering, would it be okay for me to ask if I could be a bureaucrat sooner or later? Danke~! You should really join me on this place called (coughtalkingplacecookieswhoo) I hope you got the message x3 BUT ANYWAYS. We really need to plan SOMETHING, cause it's been forever since we've gotten some kind of event, but I definitely need people joining this time :P <3 you Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 00:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat? You have been tangled... in the frost 00:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~!~! But, mm, I'm presently on Skype, but if that doesn't work, then maybe email? Sorry in advance~ <3 I'm sorry. I'm pretty much going to be gone here, probably popping in every few weeks to chat, but... Warriors Roleplay doesn't interest me anymore- and I'm going to give away my charries. Please just copy their characters and tell the others. Swiftsand: BC. Definitely BC. You've been a great friend, and you and Firey can decide who stays the deputy. Stormleap: I'm deleting her. Scorchfire: Floatie gets him. Floatie, you and him just seem to fit so perfectly. Take him. Ashdusk: Eevee, if she's still active. If not, Ender. Emberpaw: Tater. Tater, you've helped me so much over the years.... You're a great friend. (Warrior name: Embermask) Foxpaw: Jet, you should have Foxpaw. You're so quirky yet kind, and though I hardly ever see you, I know you're a good person. Keep FoxXDaisy going. (Warrior name: Foxstrike) Stormypaw: Tater. (Warrior name: Stormyfeather) Sedgepaw: Rainy... you have her. (Warrior name: Sedgewing) Windpaw: Brighty. Brighty, you've gone through so much, but you've been a great friend. (Warrior name: Windsong) Pinepaw: Crys, I want you to have him. (Warrior name: Pinestorm) Mistybird: Rainy- you're my closest friend on here, my best ''friend on here- you take her. Use her well. <3 Catch me on DARP, if you want. Rock Chalk Jayhawk! KU! KU! 13:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) WHEN DID I... WHEN DID YOU... I was looking at blog histories, and I realized I could edit and delete them :ooooooo Then I checked my userpage. WHEN DID YOU DO THAT? (gasps in shock) ilyRainy <333333 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:18, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Just A Couple Of Things 1. Are we keeping Moon's cats as hers or giving them up for adoption, or...? Because Moon is inactive. Your call. :) 2. On that note, I think we should start issuing inactivity notices again. What do you think? ''You have been tangled... in the frost 07:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, my sweet little bear~ Remember how you said NC could have a Twolegplace? Well, can you make it, pretty, pretty, please? Or give Jetters or Firey permission to make it? Danke!~ You have been tangled... in the frost 11:30, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi. ^_^ I'm great. I missed you, too. *hugs you* Hiiiiiiiiii Can you create Twolegplace now? Or, if not, do you want me, Jet or Firey to make it? You have been tangled... in the frost 01:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Raniy my bear Can you RP in the Clearing pleasee? I started one with Thistlepaw. You have been tangled... in the frost 08:22, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I'm there, it just won't show on the pages that I'm there x3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:45, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, roleplay at the Leader's Den soon, mmkai~? Thanks~! Important Business Hi Rainy, With your permission, I'd like to ban Ninja from chat permanently. Chat is a privilege ''for NightClan users only. Ninja has made it pretty clear that she's not a part of NightClan anymore. She deleted all her cats, removed her adminship, and that means she is not a member of NightClan. So, with your approval, I'm going to ban her from chat permanently, unless she decides to come back. I know you and Ninja are, like, BFF's, but chat needs to be for NightClan members only. I'm sure you'd do to anyone else, so please understand my reasoning. ''You have been tangled... in the frost 07:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) It's nothing against Ninja. If you left, I'd ban you from chat too. I think Misty should be banned too (or at least stripped of her powers). I'd ban anyone from chat who tries to go on and isn't a member. So no, it's not just me trying to get back at Ninja (even though she's been a total cow lately), and the fact that you could even suggest so is really insulting. You have been tangled... in the frost 07:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so Jet came up with a compromise that I think is totally fair. Non-active members (that is, former NC members and people who haven't RPed in ages, etc.) are only allowed to be on chat twice a month. What do you think? You have been tangled... in the frost 10:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yoyoyo~! How're you doing, Rainy~? Not that I entirely agree to the not letting just anyone onto chat, but y'know, I kind of hate strife, unless it's with the strife specibus, in which case HOMESTUCK WHOOOOO and/or other certain cases: But mm, actually, I said 2-4-6 times per month~ Since, like, then we can still see our friends for as long as we can, but also see that it's actually, like, a privilege. Like, now more people'd be happy~ Also, like, if they go on more than that, then we can give them a short chatban for, like, a week~ Idk. D'you think it's a better compromise? Well I'm going to put MY opinion in since I'm an admin too. I really think that if you were a member of NIghtClan before, you should be allowed to visit. Because well, they contributed here before, right? Plus, it's not fair to just kick them off forever, I mean they're OUR friends. We should have the right to communicate with them. It's my total opinion, just saying :c Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:33, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind c: Two times sounds great to me tbh Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey :P Hey Rainy. I'm not sure if you'll see this or not but I'm back for the summer! I hope if you do see this that you can talk because I miss you. I'd really like to know what the hell (pardon my french) happened to the wiki. Love you still A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster and it keeps gettin stronger... 18:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm singing in the rainsy just singing in the rainy! What a terrible feeling I have someone falling on me, I try to escape with a yellow umbrella just attempting attempting in the rainsy~ Rainsy? *Knocks* Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like I've gone awaYYYYYYY. WE used to be buddies, and now we're something. I wish i could tel you why!!!!! do you wanna build a meth lab? It doesn't ahve to be a methlab Rainsy: I"M CALLING THE COPS Meadow: Ok byeeee So anyway, umm rainsy do you wanna talk sometime, and for sme reason i got that message from tangled about me not being allowed on chat? Has what you said a year or so ago with Robo changed? and what happened to Robo? Is she still here!? DID SHE DIE?! *falls o the ground. "I CAN"T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" *sobs onto Rainsy sholder* OH! when can you chat? I miss you! It's just dancing Mama 21:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Tell Ninja to message me when she can get on, I'm sure I'll be awake xD On the note of what happened, I mean like where everyone went, why it doesn't even have any cats RPing anymore and stuff like that. Maybe we can Rp later? I bet our couples miss each other xD Idk when I have to go shopping but anytime today (if you could get on chat maybe it would be easier) I'll be able to talk. Just message me and I'll be on. Talk to you soon! <3 A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster and it keeps gettin stronger... 21:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) P.S. My siggie is old because my computer is dying so I can't get to the sig page to change it xD Still love Imagine Dragons though! Hey can we have it so only one cat per person disappears? It's really pointless if everyone just pools in all their cats. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 22:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) watty is spazzing but I must somehow talk to you [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'''Ninja]] In the name of the Moon... 01:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Casually spamming your talk page with my new sig c: Divergent quote again xD hahahaha I'm in love with Divergent sorry. [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 18:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Rule Suggestions Hey, Rainy bear. I think you should add these rules for NightClan. I'd do it myself, but Jet put a blocker on there so the Rules page can only be edited by admins. Tell me what you think of these rules! 1. Non-active members and former NC users can only use chat four (4) times per month. 2. Chat is for NC members only. You must have at least two (2) edits before you are allowed to use it. One edit must be for JTC OR the Adoption page, and one must be for an RP. You have been tangled... in the frost 05:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) hey, Rainy~ can you meet me on chat now between 11:00 pm central standard time? it is a thing of utmost importance. thanks~ I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 22:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yooo, you should really stop being lazy and start that Quest yo xD You said you were getting it up on Sunday lol. And for the sake of being a good admin and RPing, and need to RP someone and so tomorrow do you want to RP with me? We could like talk page or watty each other and yeah (though it can't be troutxflame D:) But I've been keeping up with most of the JTC pages sooo c: <3 youu [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Rainy! I've been browsing random pages in my spare time out of boredom and I've been wondering what should happen to the cats of those who haven't been on here for months like Gingerstripe, Mistybrook, etc. I suppose it's really none of my concern since I'm no longer an administrator, but I still kind of feel the need to clean up the wiki and help out... xD [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 03:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but I am unable to edit my userpage. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So I was awkwardly stalking your talk page, and um I had an idea for the cleaning out the wiki stuff. c; Like you assign every staff member a certain job, and we focus on that until we're done, and then we get the next, that way we can have likt tiny things to do at first, and in the end we would finish cleaning out everything. I dunno if it'll work x3 But we can try? c: [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:19, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Okie :) I can suggest a few things~ TASKS c: 1. Cats of NightClan page isn't exactly up to date (I keep forgetting when I make pages x3) 2. Making pages (the JTC page is up to date for now) 3. Sending out inactivity notices 4. Deleting some old cats or putting them up for adoption yeee c: that;s all I have lol [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Rainy. And no problem for bringing up the inactivity subject. If you guys ever need any help with things, you can always ask me. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) can I join the Fred Death Denial Group..? I'm not sure whether to be sad or happy above. Anyways, though I think I'm not an admin, can I work on like, JTC and CoNC? Because right now I'm fighting the urge to do it. Also, has the quest started? If not, I think we should do another DeathClan-like thing. But without an over-powered Star again. 4001 edits and counting Skype me when you see this. I need to talk to you. You have been tangled... in the frost 05:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) REALLY IMPORTANT You've been online and haven't responded to my message or Skyped me, so I'm going to message you again. What I've got to tell you is actually quite important, so please Skype me when you see this. Can you just send a message now and I'll respond when I can? This is too important to wait until Saturday. You have been tangled... in the frost 20:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC)